Dodging A Bullet Or Two
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Don't Read If Haven't Seen Season 2 Episode 1  Jerome wasn't only dodging his sister that day, he had been dodging another girl, a Mathlete he had found himself falling for. A girl who could just as easily break his heart as she could fix it.


I know that it's very short, but I feel cheated after not getting a proper scene between them tonight. Don't read this if you haven't seen the first episode of the second season yet, well I guess you can if you want, there's not real spoilers I think. Anywho, I don't own anything in this story, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

#%$%$

As he hid between the cars, his eyes fearfully on the look out for a certain little she-devil he knew. Her cute little innocent fair and blond hair that unfortuneally matched his own, were not to be taken lightly. He was not going to be of her once again, especially not at the one place he was safe from that little terror that was her. She couldn't take his safe haven from him, he wouldn't let her. So that was why he was advoiding her at all costs.

Only, it wasn't just her that he was hiding from. No he was hiding from another girl he had grown attached to. No, there was another, and he was just as happy to see her as he was the other girl. He secretly was excited to see her again, possible get a quick embrace from her again, but he wasn't about to let those thoughts control him once again. He wouldn't be that fool who chased after the girl who clearly didn't want to be with him like he did her.

He had actually been stupid enough to believe that she had started to return his feelings last term. That was, until her precsious Mick returned from his failed attempt at a sporting career in the states. If that twit had just stayed in America for just a few more weeks, he knew that something might have happened. He would have been able to make her see reason and that Mick wasn't right for her, and that he was on some level.

He shook his head at the thoughts currently running through his mind. He needed to focus on his current situation. He had to be on guard and ready for anything to happen at any second. "Jerome?" He jumped as his head snapped up in the direction that his name had been called. It was Nina, she was back from America. Of course she was, she did still attend this school, did she not? He gave her a weak and timid hello before she shook her head and walked away from him.

He let out a deep breath once she was out of sight, his shoulders relaxing. That had been a awfully close one. He could have sworn that she had been . . . his thoughts trailed off when he heard voices coming toward him. He paniced when he saw _her_ coming toward his hiding spot. He hurried to dive over the wall, quickly dodging being seen. His head popped up for a moment as his eyes found her tiny form. He quickly ducked when she looked over in his direction. He slowly looked back over the wall again to see her leaving with her group. He let out a breath, dodge one had been sucessful.

Now he just had to survive one more for the day.

He and Alfie walked into the Anubis house together with their things just as they saw everyone leaving the livingroom. He froze in the doorway when he saw her being the last to leave the other room with _him _still attached to her. He took her in with one deep inhale. Her hair had grown just the slightest, and now she wore it straight instead of curled like she usually did. She still just as short, but that didn't matter to him. She was still just as breath taking as ever.

He watched as she froze when she spotted him as well. She gave him a small smile before whispering something to her 'boyfriend'. He gave them both a hesitant look before nodding and leaving with the others. Jerome had to chuckle at that. The block was jealous, he was smart enough to know that Jerome had been trying to make a move on his girl while he was gone. He'd be hesitant to leave his girl alone with him too if he was him.

The two stood there silently, neither breaking the silence nor the eye lock. Alfie seemed to catch onto the fact that Jerome wanted to be alone for a minute with Mara and left to go say his hellos to the others real quick. Once they were alone, the tension grew between them as they shifted from one foot to the other. "So, um, how was your vacation? Did you do anything with your family?" She asked out to him nervously.

She was the only one to know how stressed it was with his familly. He hadn't meant to let her know, but she had a way of getting him to tell her things that he never would have told anyone else. "It was just _peachy_,Mara. How was your trip with Mick to the moutains. Did he teach you anything?" His speech was tense and forced as he bit back the bitterness he was feeling toward this girl. She had filled him with so many emotions he didn't know he was capable of having.

He just nodded her head awkwardly, brushing back her hair nervously like she always did when she was on edge. He chuckled as he saw her bite her bottom lip, another trait he knew she did when she was nervous about something. "What? Did I do something funny?" She said as she checked her face to see if she had anything on her. Had her make-up smeared or something?

He just shook his head and continued to chuckle at her silliness. She was still just as nervous about her appearence as ever. "Did you know that you still fix your hair and bite your lip when you're nervous." He said out to her without really thinking about it before he had actually said it. She bit back her gasp of surprise as she became suddenly flustered. Her cheeks heated up with a blush as she played with the hem of her sweater.

She didn't know what to say to him. She was with Mick, she couldn't believe that he was flirting with her. He wasn't though, she knew that. They were friends, they had grown closer the year before. Friends learn quirks about the other, that was all. There was nothing romantic about it. "Well, I should go. There's food inside the other room if you want any." She told him quickly before she made a dash for the stairs to go up to her room to meet up with Patricia and Joy.

Once she was gone, a breath he had been holding was finally let go. He couldn't believe he had just said that to her. He placed a hand onto his chest as a pang of hurt shot through it. He had managed to dodge one bullet, he was stupid to think that he was good enough to dodge two. Alfie soon returned and the two went into the living room just a micro second before Nina and Fabian were about to kiss no doubt, not that he cared, but he'd rather eat without having to watch them go all 'lovey dovey' in front of him.


End file.
